It is Ironic, Isn't it Princess?
by The Messed Up Shadow Enforcer
Summary: It is Ironic how fate turns out. (One Shot)


**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

It was drenching outside, rain heavily pouring down from the sky. But the black coat cladded figure didn't care. All that matters is the single grave in front of her.

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

All those exciting ideas of what was coming up in the future excited them. They were going to explore the entire world, see the wonders before settling down, buy a house, adopt a child of their own, and grow a family… They were even going to adopt a pet.

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**

**The people we used to be…**

Nobody had suspected to see the day in which the hero fall in love with the villain. Or the villain fall in love with the hero, but fate really was twisted. That one fateful day…

**It's even harder to picture,**

**That you're not here next to me.**

**You say it's too late to make it,**

**But is it too late to try?**

It just had to happen doesn't it? Maybe they should have ignored those feelings, maybe they should have never ever took the job of becoming the hero or villain. Live an ordinary life so those emotions will never be there. But they didn't regret it one bit. Every single second was worth a billion lives and they were ready for the consequences… But they weren't ready enough.

**And in our time that you wasted**

**All of our bridges burned down**

All it took was just a single shot. Out of all the things they experienced, all they have been through… They were still mortal, they aren't gods… The people that used to be the hero's friends and family turned to traitors. Perhaps it was the disbelief that it was sick and wrong. "They were supposed to be enemies!" They say. But the damage was done, the villain smiled at the hero before confessing her love once again like the hundreds of times before. "Be strong Princess… I… Love you…" But it wasn't enough for the tears that were gracing down the hero's face.

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed.**

The hero carried the villain's body, treading down the dirty mud. Each step was like a stab in the her heart… But she was expecting that, knowing that there is no such thing as a "Happy Ever After" for them. No matter how much she cried, it isn't going to help her move on. She could get revenge but its not going to get rid of this pain-stabbing ache in her. She buried the body under their favorite place… All their memories will be there…

**Still stuck in that time**

**When we called it love**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

She wish this was just a horrible dream, and that she was going to wake up. Her Shego was going to be there smirking like she always had, teasing her. She wants to go back to the good days when they meet each other secretly, hanging out, kissing, hugging, and go on all kinds of adventure.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

She started to regret all those times they argued. All those times they break up before coming back to each other's arms, whispering apologies over and over again. Or maybe that one time she kicked Shego toward the Radio Tower nearly killing her. If she had known Shego was going to die, she wouldn't have done those things. Maybe the events of her dieing will never happen..

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of sh*t.**

**One more f*cking love song, I'll be sick**

Oh how she wants to feel those strong arms wrapping around her body again…

**Now I'm at a payphone…**

She stared at the grave, tears started to blur her vision. _No… I must stay strong just like she always said. Anything is possible for a possible… _Her motto doesn't sound as convincing as it used to be. _Anything is possible for a possible… But not including raising back the dead… _She heaved in a sigh before walking away from the grave.

"It is Ironic, Isn't it Princess?" Kim stopped suddenly. _No it couldn't be… _"How in just a few days you started to become all weepy and mushy when your favorite sexy thief isn't there?" Kim turned suddenly, punching the person behind her. "Ow! Kimmie! What the hell?!" _It really is her… I'm not dreaming! _Staring right back at her was Shego wearing a green zipped jacket and blue jeans with a umbrella in her hand. Her other hand was rubbing the cheek Kim had bruised.

Shego was suddenly overwhelmed by Kim's body slamming against her, making her fall, dropping the umbrella. Rain poured onto them. On the muddy ground, Kim was hugging her tightly refusing to let go. "First you were crying on my fake grave, then you punched me in the cheek, now you are tackling me in the mud making my jacket dirty. Are you bipolar or something Pumpkin? Maybe I should do a check up on you" She teased.

"Shego, you idiot! Do you know how much emotions you put me through when I thought you were frickin dead?! It was so the drama!" She shouted, her face blushing furiously. She buried her face more into the jacket, breathing in the scent she all know so well. "Whoa! My kimmie is swearing! That's a first."

Warm pale arms wrapped around her, they locked into a passionate kiss, ignoring how soaked they were. All they care about is being in each other's arms. That is until Kim's stomach growled, breaking the atmosphere. They end up going to a restaurant before returning to Kim's home and greeted her parents.

Later on Kim started to shout at Shego telling how dare she left her making her believe that she was dead. Shego told her the full story: Pretend to be dead so the world may pronounce her dead and erase her villainy title. Then she will have a peaceful life with Kimmie. Her friends and family took a part of it to make it look believable. Kim apologized to them for thinking they were traitors and they accepted her apology.

As promised they settled down after a few wild adventures a few years later. And they lived... "Happily ever after?"

**I forgot to add that I don't own Kim Possible and their characters. Lyrics by Maroon 5, Payphone. My grammar sucks so you could criticize me anyways :P**


End file.
